It was only meant to be a distraction
by roguemango
Summary: The bucketheads were really persistent tonight, Ezra and Sabine had to get rid of them but they didn't know how. They needed 'a distraction'. Story on how a distraction turns into something more.
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS, I THINK THIS WILL ONLY BE A ONE OR TWO SHOT LETS JUST SEE**

The empire had a few more bucket heads than the intel indicated. The crew managed to get the crates it was just the getaway that was harder than anticipated and Hera couldn't get the phantom any nearer.

"Ezra, Sabine, you two go down that alley, zeb and I will go down the other way, we'll find you with the tracker on your comm" Kanan said

everyone nodded and did as told

the bucketheads split up following the pairs of rebels.

"these guys are much more persistent today than usual" Ezra said whilst running

"I know, we need to get rid of them" Sabine said

the two continued running for what seemed like miles but really was only a few alleyways, dodging as much blaster fire as possible.

"any ideas?!" Sabine practically shouted

"I...I think I might have one..." Ezra mumbled

"well, Care to let me in on this idea?' Sabine said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"follow me" Ezra said quietly

they managed to slip down into a side alley without any bucketheads noticing them just yet

"what are you-" Sabine started to say before being cut off by Ezra who all of a sudden pressed his lips against hers, he pinned her to the wall and kissed her several times on the lips and neck passionately, Sabine was equally returning.

The bucket heads ran past the side alley entrance, a couple of troopers glanced and just saw two people kissing and continued in their original direction.

Once they were gone, Ezra pulled away, Sabine and Ezra just looked at eachother

"people completely ignore public displays of affection, hence why the troopers just ignored us" Ezra said quietly

"Ezra...I love you" and all of a sudden Sabine wrapped her legs around Ezra's waist and they started kissing again passionately, only stopping to breathe. Ezra placed Sabine down on the crates so she was now lying on them and then Ezra got on top of her and they continued to kiss passionately under the night sky. Sabine started to take Ezra's top off but was interrupted by someone saying

"what is going on here?!"

The two teens stopped the love and turned to see Kanan who was standing, arms crossed watching them.

Ezra got up off Sabine and said "Kanan...this isn't what it looks like...we just"

"you just what?" Kanan angrily asked

"we just needed a distraction for the troopers..." Ezra said, keeping his head down

"Yeah well the troopers have been gone for a while now, seems like your distraction went on longer than needed. You two. Back on the ship. Now" Kanan commanded

the two teens started walking to the ship, keeping heads down.

 **SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **I KINDA WANTED TO DO A EZBINE STORY**

 **SHOULD I CONTINUE? IF SO SEND ME IDEAS**

 **BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) you seemed to want me to continue this story so here is the next chapter**

The two teenagers and the Kanan walked back to the ship, it was a silent walk and both Ezra and Sabine kept their heads down the whole time, Kanan behind them watching their every move.

once they arrived on the ship the two teens climbed up the ladder. Hera was in the loading bay waiting for them.

"Hun, what happened?" Hera asked Kanan

"I caught them" kanan replied

"caught them doing what?..." Hera asked but she was fairly certain she already knew the answer

"Being teenagers...their teenage hormones took over but I luckily stopped them before they did anything too serious...that they would regret"

"why don't you just let them be? They do deserve independence"

"It's different now...it's different for Ezra" Kanan said before walking out the loading bay

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

sabine was in her room just thinking to herself, "I love him" so happy with the thought of her and Ezra but then so annoyed with the thought that Kanan stopped them when they finally we're doing it. Sabine then thought "Kanan stopped us but that doesn't stop us from doing it again, right?" And then without another second of thought Sabine rushed to Ezra's room.

"hey" Sabine said

"hey...about earlier-" Ezra started to say but before another word was spoken Sabine grabbed his arm and pulled him to her room and locked the door.

Before Ezra could even process what was happening Sabine pressed her lips against his, they were kissing passionately. Sabine took off Ezra's top and then put her legs around his waist and Ezra held them tightly. Sabine took off her top and they continued kissing passionately.

AT THIS TIME BUT WITH KANAN AND HERA

"Do you think I should go talk to the kid about this?" Kanan asked

"yeah, just a slight ease of the tension between you two would be great" Hera said

kanan smirked and said "yeah, I'll go now and try make this 'situation' clearer"

"I'll come with you, just to make sure things to go out of hand"

The two got up and made their way to find the teens. They looked in the cockpit and zeb and Ezra's shared room but there was no sign of Ezra, but then Ka"nan realised where he might be.

"No, no no no no" Kanan suddenly said

"what's the matter Hun?" Hera asked

"We need to unlock this door now" Kanan demanded with frustration in his voice

without a second thought Hera typed in the override code for Sabines room, opening the door, causing Hera and Kanan to gasp loudly which stopped the two teens love. There was silence while they all just stared at each other.

"karabast" Ezra mumbled

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, THEY MAKE ME SMILE**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND THIS WILL PROBABLY LAST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS SO NOT JUST A TWO-SHOT YAY**

 **BYE :)**


End file.
